


When Worlds Collide

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: DC - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Dean wakes up just to be greeted by Harley. He falls for her, just to be ripped away months later.





	1. When Worlds Collide

“Heya, hot stuff.” A perky female with a Brooklyn accent (was it Brooklyn? He couldn’t be sure) greeted him as he started to shift.

Dean groaned, not knowing what the hell happened to him. Blinking, he was met with a bright light. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered, feeling like his head was about to explode. “Sammy?” He looked to his side, hoping to see his brother.

The female voice spoke up again. “You mean that big guy with the shaggy hair?” She asked. “He’s ova’ there with the rest of the guys.” Dean glanced at her and followed to where she was pointing.

Sitting up, he held his head. “Sammy!” He called out, struggling to get up. His whole body was yelling at him, telling him to take it easy.

“Dean!” Came the echo of Sam’s voice from where he was.

He stood up, his back both thanking him, and hating him, for stretching it. “Fuck.” He muttered before starting to make his way towards where Sam was. Realizing that the perky girl from before was next to him, he glanced at her, his eyes looking her up and down. “And you are?”

She smirked, baseball bat over her shoulders. “I’m Harley. Nice ta meetcha!”

“Dean.” He told her simply. Was he going insane? All of this felt like he’d heard it before. That’s when it hit him, making him stop in his tracks. “Wait a minute. You’re trying to tell me that you’re Harley? Harley Quinn?” He looked at her in complete disbelief.

“Awe, you’ve hearda me!” She grinned.

Shaking his head, he laughed. “There’s no way in hell!” He told her. “You’re a character. A cartoon! A comic book character. A villain in a goddamn movie!”

Harley pouted. “That’s not very nice, mista.”

“Prove it.” He crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face. “Prove to me this is all real, that this isn’t some seriously screwed up hoax, or ploy by Crowley.”

“You could believe the little lady, or I could just blow your damn mind.” Came a deep voice, making Dean look over. “Name’s Floyd, aka Deadshot.” He introduced himself.

Finally, the other ‘guys’ came over, including Sam. “Good to see you awake, man.” Sam gave him a small smile.

Dean licked his lips. “So, uh, who are these guys?” His hands were on his hips as he nodded to the others.

Harley was the one to speak up. “That’s Waylon, but everyone calls him Croc.” She pointed to a very large man that Dean knew he’d be having nightmares about. “That right there is Chato, also called Diablo.” Smirking, she put a hand on her hip. “That’s Cap–”

A man stepped forward and sighed. “Enough with this.” Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m Captain Rick Flagg. I’m in charge here.”

“Don’t vex him.” Harley ‘whispered’, and Rick shot her a look. “What? I’m vexing enough.” She replied innocently with a shrug.

“You take orders from me.” He continued and Dean smirked. “Somethin’ funny?”

He nodded. “There sure is.” He grinned. “See, I don’t know who you think you are ordering me around. I’m not one of your men. I’m not part of this group. So, the way I see it.” He said, taking a step forward. “Is I don’t have to do shit.”

“Oh, I like him! Cute and mouthy.” Harley smirked, her tongue on her teeth.

“I don’t know how we wound up here. I don’t know how we’ll get back.. But the one thing I do know is I’m not taking orders from you.”

Rick gave him a dirty look. “You will, or I will put  you down. This is a matter of national security. We are on a mis–”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not some dog that wandered across your lawn one too many times.” He shot back. “YOU are on a mission. Not me, and not my brother. So you can shove it. Come on, Sammy.” He turned and motioned for Sam to follow.

Sam gave them a nod and followed Dean, all of them watching after the two men. Harley looked between the two groups before following Dean. She put her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I like you.” She mused. “You should stick with us.”

He chuckled. “Why’s that, sweetheart?”

She shrugged. “You’d fit right in!” Sam chuckled and shook his head. “He ain’t that bad to look at, either!” That made him laugh even more. “Come on, please! Give it a shot.”

“Damn it! Fine!” He sighed.

* * *

“Hey, sweetheart?” Dean asked quietly, as she laid on his chest.

“Yeah?”

He glanced down at her, his fingers tracing lines on her shoulder. “We’ve been here for 6 months now. Me and Sam, I mean…” He sighed. “What happens if we wake up tomorrow back home?” His voice was quiet.

She shifted to lay on her stomach, her hands on his chest, and her chin on her hands. Dean tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Then I just hope you wake up with me the day afta’.” She said softly. “I’ll just spend every night make it somethin’ to remember.” Wiggling her eyebrows, she laughed along with him.

“Come here.” Dean pulled her up so that she was straddling him. His hands cupped her face. “I plan to do the same. For you, and our whole group.” He smirked. “They’re certainly going to remember my name.”

“Oh, yeah?” She flirted back, her nails running lightly over his chest before she leaned forward. “You gonna put up a big flashy sign for me?” Her lips brushed over his ear.

His hands squeezed her ass grinding her against him. “I was thinking more along the lines of hearing it come out of those wicked lips.” He grinned, rolling them. He was holding himself above her. “I mean, if you’d prefer some flashy sign…” Dean pretended to move off of her.

Harley grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Don’t think you’re getting out this tent, hot stuff.” She licked up the front of his throat. “Just those clothes.”

Crashing his lips to hers, Dean groaned. After Lisa, he didn’t think he could love any woman in such a profound way. Then he’d met Harley and he was hers.

* * *

The group moved down the street, broken glass crunching under their feet. Dean held his gun aimed at the ground, pointer finger up against the smooth metal. Sam was by his side, poised much the same way. Rick was in the lead, Boomerang behind him, Croc, Sam and Dean, Harley and Diablo, and Deadshot in the back. Rick tried to tell them all what the plan was, but it was pointed out that it never worked out for them. So, they planned to wing it.

All he knew was he nearly choked on his coffee when he heard the name of the guy they were going against. Fergus MacLeod. Fucking Crowley’s human name. That could not be by chance. Fergus, Sam, and Dean had to all be connected.

Dean’s jaw was clenched as they neared the building they were looking for. His green eyes shot to Sam for a moment. “I swear, if this is Crowley fucking with us….” He growled.

* * *

“Hello, boys. And…girl.” Came a smooth voice with an accent. The group looked up to see their target- Fergus- standing on a balcony above. “Seems to me you’ve made it this far. Tell me, could I persuade you into working for me? I can assure you, it’s much more fun. And lucrative.” He smirked.

Harley cocked her head to the side. “You don’t look so bad, mista!” She pointed out. “I was expectin’ a fight! What gives?” Was she actually disappointed? They had to fight their way in!

His hand moved along the rail as he moved towards the stairs. “Why would I waste my best men on such a pathetic group of miscreants?” He asked, looking over them. “The only one I see having any potential, is her.” Fergus pointed to Harley. “Clean her up, put her in a room of rich men, and watch them throw their money at her.” He smirked.

“Hey, what’s wrong with the way I look, you jerk?” She snapped, glaring at him.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. “It’s not you, pet. It’s your clothing, hair, makeup…”

Dean raised his gun and aimed it at him. “I know that’s you, Crowley, you son of a bitch!” An angry look on his face as he slowly moved forward. “What the hell did you do?”

Fergus paused, looking over Dean. “I assure you, I’m not Crowley, and I have no idea what on Earth you’re talking about.” He snapped his fingers and Dean felt a prick on his neck. Moments later, the world went black.

* * *

“Fuck.” Dean sighed, feeling like he’d been hit by a train. His back was against concrete, letting him know he wasn’t anywhere pleasant. “Sammy? Harley?” He called out, just to have his voice echo back at him. “SAMMY?” He called out again, finally standing. “Harley!”

His eyes looked around, not seeing any windows. There was one door, and a fluorescent light on the ceiling. “That’s homey.” He muttered to himself. Moving towards the door, he tried to look through the small opening, only to see more doors. Clearly, if the others were in other cells, they couldn’t hear him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against the door.

It could have been days or weeks for all he knew. There was no way for him to tell time. He had no human interaction, no signs that the others were alive or not. It was driving him mad.

Finally, his room was flooded with the most light he’d seen in what felt like ages. He held his arm up, shielding his eyes. “Hello, Dean.” Came a deep, raspy voice that he hadn’t heard in months.

“Cas?!” He gasped, confused.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Dean shook his head. “Not without Harley!” He demanded as Cas moved forward. “CAS! I SAI–”

* * *

It had been months since the day that Cas rescued them from their cells. Day by day, Dean missed her more and more. He was short and snippy with Cas for not listening to him, for going against what he wanted. Sam felt for him, he did, but he couldn’t be angry with the angel. He was doing what he felt was right.

Sam wished the best friends would make up already, but it had reached the point where Dean wouldn’t even be in the same room as Cas.

Exactly 6 months to the day after they were brought back, Dean drank until he passed out. Sam managed to toss his brother into bed before getting some shut eye himself.

Dean felt a weight on his crotch and groaned. Shifting slightly, he felt the weight wiggle. Blinking, he looked down towards his hips. Sitting in him in just one of his shirts was Harley. “How drunk am I?”

Harley leaned forward and nipped his lip. “Heya, hot stuff. Miss me?” She smirked, and Dean knew he wasn’t imagining her.


	2. Ripped at the Seams

_It had been months since the day that Cas rescued them from their cells. Day by day, Dean missed her more and more. He was short and snippy with Cas for not listening to him, for going against what he wanted. Sam felt for him, he did, but he couldn’t be angry with the angel. He was doing what he felt was right.  
_

_Sam wished the best friends would make up already, but it had reached the point where Dean wouldn’t even be in the same room as Cas.  
_

_Exactly 6 months to the day after they were brought back, Dean drank until he passed out. Sam managed to toss his brother into bed before getting some shut eye himself.  
_

_Dean felt a weight on his crotch and groaned. Shifting slightly, he felt the weight wiggle. Blinking, he looked down towards his hips. Sitting in him in just one of his shirts was Harley. “How drunk am I?”  
_

_Harley leaned forward and nipped his lip. “Heya, hot stuff. Miss me?” She smirked, and Dean knew he wasn’t imagining her._

* * *

Sitting up, his eyes were on hers. “ _Harley_?!” Dean asked quietly, afraid that if he spoke too loud, she would vanish. “How?”

Her lips crashed against his, hungry for him, her arms around his neck. “Tha’ angel buddy of yours…” She told him, her lips brushing his.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, moving them so that he was over her. His green eyes looked over her face as her hand cupped his cheek. “Fuck, baby.” He breathed, kissing her roughly. He rocked his hips against her, groaning as his erection rubbed against her thigh. “I’ve missed you.” Dean told her, kissing her neck.

“I know, hot stuff.” She smiled, closing her eyes as she arched her back towards him slightly. “I was told.” Licking her lips, she finally felt home. “Now how’s about you show me?” She giggled as he growled against her skin.

“With pleasure.” He agreed.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen, yawning, and had to rub his eyes. “Harley?” He asked, groggy. Harley wasn’t exactly who he had been expecting to see that morning.

The petite blonde turned, grinning. “Heya, Shaggy.” She grinned, mug of coffee in her hands. Harley was wearing one of Dean’s shirts, her pale legs peeking out from underneath. “Been awhile, huh?”

Blinking, he shook his head, still surprised. “Months…” He agreed. “When’d you get here?”

“Last night.” She shrugged, sipping the hot liquid. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear us…” She chuckled.

“Wow. Um.” He shuddered slightly. “I’m glad to see you. Dean’s been a wreck.” He told her sadly.

Harley nodded, moving back towards the kitchen door. “Your angel pal told me. I’m here now.” She patted his shoulder on the way by. “Good to see you, too, Shaggy.” She chuckled.

* * *

Dean was asleep on his stomach when Harley got back to his room. Smiling, she shut the door quietly. She bit her lip at the sight of the fading red lines on his back, the memories of their reunion playing through her mind. Her hair was no longer in it’s usual pigtails, simply left down at the moment. Harley moved to sit next to him, her back against the headboard. The leg closest to him was bent as she watched him. It had felt like an eternity from the time he was ripped from her, until she was brought to him.

Her fingers ran through his hair gently, a light groan escaping him. With a giggle, she did it again, but this time put more pressure behind it. “Mornin’, hot stuff.” She grinned when he rolled to his side, his sleepy green eyes on her. “Looks like someone had a _hell_ of a night.”

He smirked, licking his lips, his eyes trailing down her bare legs. “I think I’d like one hell of a morning, too, sweetheart.”

“Is that so?” Harley asked, amused, as she sipped her coffee. “I’m thinkin’ that can be arranged.” She put her coffee cup down and pulled the shirt she was wearing off over her head.

* * *

The first week she was back, Dean refused to leave the bunker. All he wanted was to keep her close. Whether they were eating, watching movies, teaching her all the lore they could, or holding each other at night. He knew that they couldn’t keep themselves locked away forever, but he was terrified of waking up and her side of the bed being empty.

Dean worried about her hunting, but she proved to be able to get the job done. While it was a bit unconventional, and left him with more questions at times, it worked. He grinned proudly as he watched her get her anti-possession tattoo after she’d been hunting a year.

His fears subsided, pushed to the back of his mind. She was home, and that was that. He had no reason to believe that she would suddenly be yanked from his life. Harley had been with them for almost two years, and life was better than he could remember it ever being.

At the moment, they were enjoying some time off in the bunker, needing to relax and not worry for a few days. “Heya, hot stuff.” Harley said softly, walking back into their shared room.

Dean smiled, looking over from his laptop. “Hey, sweetheart.” Seeing a bit of worry in her eyes, he paused the movie and got up. “What’s wrong?” His hands cupped her jaw, his eyes locked on hers.

For the first time since he’d met her, she looked vulnerable. Harley took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m _pregnant_ , Dean.” She told him quietly. 

He seemed to space out for a moment, his mind going a million miles an hour. Too many emotions were coursing through his veins, making him feel like he was going to explode. It took him realizing that she was tearing up to snap out of it. “We’re having a baby?” He asked, a small smile on his face. Oh, he was scared like he’d never been before, but hearing that made his heart soar. “We’re having a baby!” Dean’s smile grew, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

First, they told Sam, who had a similar reaction as Dean’s first. Then he grinned like an idiot, excited for his brother and Harley, who he considered family. Next, they told Cas, who was happy for them as well, knowing what this meant to Dean.

Over the course of the pregnancy, it seemed that everything hit them at once. Dean hated having to be away from Harley long, but it seemed that every time he turned around, he was walking back out the bunker door. He called whenever he could, wanting to check in, and see how she was feeling.

Harley was beginning to worry when she hadn’t heard from either Winchester in a few days. It wasn’t like them to just stop calling. She looked down at her rounded stomach and rubbed it gently. “I’m sure daddy’s fine, kiddo.” She said softly. At 7 months pregnant, she just wanted him home. She missed falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, and him telling her stories of past hunts. There was nothing that she’d give the baby up for, but she missed her thrills.

One morning, she was jerked from her sleep on the couch when the bunker door slammed shut. Getting up, she grabbed the gun from the coffee table and moved towards the war room. She was in a pair of boxers, and one of Dean’s shirts that was a bit snug at this point. Her hair was up in two little buns, keeping it off her neck.

“Babe?” She breathed, grinning. The gun was quickly set on the war room table as she pulled him into a hug, tearing up. Pulling away, she slapped his arm. “Are you _insane_?!” She tried to glare at him. “I’ve been worried sick.”

Dean nodded, giving her a sad look. “I know. I’m _sorry_. It’s been crazy.” He ran his hand through his hair.

She furrowed her brows. “Talk to me. We’ve been through it all.” Her hand was on his cheek.

“Dean? Who’s this?” Came a woman’s voice, making Harley look over towards the blonde that walked in.

Harley looked at Dean, worry written all over her face. “Dean….” Her voice held an unspoken plea for him to explain what was going on.

Moving to stand next to Harley, he put his arm gently around her waist. “Mom, this is Harley. Harley, this is my mom.”

Her head whipped over to look at her boyfriend. “Your ma?” Her eyes went wide. “Bu-ho- I’m lost.”

“It’s a long story. Come on, babe. Let’s go get you something to eat and I’ll explain it all. To both of you.” He gave her a small smile, wanting everything to be okay.

* * *

It took a bit for Harley and Mary to not be weird around each other, but they managed. The closer it got to the baby’s due date, the more Dean seemed to panic. Nothing was going to get him out of that bunker. He refused to miss the birth of their child for anything.

Mary thought it was amazing how Dean looked at Harley, especially when Harley wasn’t looking. She could tell that he was head over heels for her. Her boys were all grown up. And she was going to be a grandmother. She went with Sam on some hunts here and there, really trying to grasp everything.

Harley was just over 41 weeks when she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. In the bunker. On the war table. It was a very chaotic day, but neither of them cared. Later that night, Harley sat in their bed, against the headboard, with Dean leaning on her shoulder. He rubbed their daughter’s tiny foot gently. “We still haven’t named her.” He chuckled, smiling up at her. “She kinda needs a name, sweetheart.” Dean teased her.

Her eyes went from the sleeping face of their tiny bundle, to Dean. She smiled at him, thinking. “How about…Alice?” She suggested.

“May I ask why?” He grinned, curious.

“Alice went through the looking glass. So did we.” She shrugged. “You pick her middle name.

Dean thought for a moment. “Alice…Renee. Just because I like how it sounds together.” He chuckled.

Harley laughed. “Alice Renee Winchester. Perfect.”

* * *

Dean had a rude awakening into fatherhood. He was tired, always changing his shirts, pretty sure that his nose hair was singed off from dirty diapers, and always trying to make sure that Harley was taking care of herself, too. Not just Alice.

By the turn of the first month, they seemed to be a lot more used to things. Sam had taken to wearing earplugs to bed, as Alice’s cries echoed through the bunker some nights. Mary had moved out, but tried to stop by when she was in the area.

When Alice was 2 months old, it was the first time that Harley and Dean had been so close again. It was nothing like the fun, loud sex like before, and more just getting to hold each other. He fell asleep with her back to his chest, and his face buried in her hair, like many nights before.

Hearing Alice cry, he put his arm over his eyes. He hadn’t felt Harley in bed, so he assumed she was up. However, minutes passed, and Alice didn’t stop. Dean rushed out of bed and into Alice’s nursery, scooping her up. She was content after he rocked her for a moment, rubbing her back. “Let’s find mommy.” He said softly, holding her to his chest.

He searched the entire bunker, with no sign of Harley. His heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes watering as he called for his best friend. Cas appeared in front of him and Dean knew. “She’s gone, isn’t she?” He asked, broken.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I can’t sense her anymore.” Cas told him sadly, his blue eyes watching as Dean closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. His lips brushed his daughter’s head softly, the only connection he would ever have to Harley again. All he wanted was to drink this pain away, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t numb himself this time, because it wasn’t just him.


	3. Ripped at the Seams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Harley move forward with their relationship.

_It had been months since the day that Cas rescued them from their cells. Day by day, Dean missed her more and more. He was short and snippy with Cas for not listening to him, for going against what he wanted. Sam felt for him, he did, but he couldn’t be angry with the angel. He was doing what he felt was right.  
_

_Sam wished the best friends would make up already, but it had reached the point where Dean wouldn’t even be in the same room as Cas.  
_

_Exactly 6 months to the day after they were brought back, Dean drank until he passed out. Sam managed to toss his brother into bed before getting some shut eye himself.  
_

_Dean felt a weight on his crotch and groaned. Shifting slightly, he felt the weight wiggle. Blinking, he looked down towards his hips. Sitting in him in just one of his shirts was Harley. “How drunk am I?”  
_

_Harley leaned forward and nipped his lip. “Heya, hot stuff. Miss me?” She smirked, and Dean knew he wasn’t imagining her._

* * *

Sitting up, his eyes were on hers. “ _Harley_?!” Dean asked quietly, afraid that if he spoke too loud, she would vanish. “How?”

Her lips crashed against his, hungry for him, her arms around his neck. “Tha’ angel buddy of yours…” She told him, her lips brushing his.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, moving them so that he was over her. His green eyes looked over her face as her hand cupped his cheek. “Fuck, baby.” He breathed, kissing her roughly. He rocked his hips against her, groaning as his erection rubbed against her thigh. “I’ve missed you.” Dean told her, kissing her neck.

“I know, hot stuff.” She smiled, closing her eyes as she arched her back towards him slightly. “I was told.” Licking her lips, she finally felt home. “Now how’s about you show me?” She giggled as he growled against her skin.

“With pleasure.” He agreed.

* * *

 

Sam walked into the kitchen, yawning, and had to rub his eyes. “Harley?” He asked, groggy. Harley wasn’t exactly who he had been expecting to see that morning.

The petite blonde turned, grinning. “Heya, Shaggy.” She grinned, mug of coffee in her hands. Harley was wearing one of Dean’s shirts, her pale legs peeking out from underneath. “Been awhile, huh?”

Blinking, he shook his head, still surprised. “Months…” He agreed. “When’d you get here?”

“Last night.” She shrugged, sipping the hot liquid. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear us…” She chuckled.

“Wow. Um.” He shuddered slightly. “I’m glad to see you. Dean’s been a wreck.” He told her sadly.

Harley nodded, moving back towards the kitchen door. “Your angel pal told me. I’m here now.” She patted his shoulder on the way by. “Good to see you, too, Shaggy.” She chuckled.

* * *

Dean was asleep on his stomach when Harley got back to his room. Smiling, she shut the door quietly. She bit her lip at the sight of the fading red lines on his back, the memories of their reunion playing through her mind. Her hair was no longer in it’s usual pigtails, simply left down at the moment. Harley moved to sit next to him, her back against the headboard. The leg closest to him was bent as she watched him. It had felt like an eternity from the time he was ripped from her, until she was brought to him.

Her fingers ran through his hair gently, a light groan escaping him. With a giggle, she did it again, but this time put more pressure behind it. “Mornin’, hot stuff.” She grinned when he rolled to his side, his sleepy green eyes on her. “Looks like someone had a _hell_ of a night.”

He smirked, licking his lips, his eyes trailing down her bare legs. “I think I’d like one hell of a morning, too, sweetheart.”

“Is that so?” Harley asked, amused, as she sipped her coffee. “I’m thinkin’ that can be arranged.” She put her coffee cup down and pulled the shirt she was wearing off over her head.

* * *

The first week she was back, Dean refused to leave the bunker. All he wanted was to keep her close. Whether they were eating, watching movies, teaching her all the lore they could, or holding each other at night. He knew that they couldn’t keep themselves locked away forever, but he was terrified of waking up and her side of the bed being empty.

Dean worried about her hunting, but she proved to be able to get the job done. While it was a bit unconventional, and left him with more questions at times, it worked. He grinned proudly as he watched her get her anti-possession tattoo after she’d been hunting a year.

His fears subsided, pushed to the back of his mind. She was home, and that was that. He had no reason to believe that she would suddenly be yanked from his life. Harley had been with them for almost two years, and life was better than he could remember it ever being.

At the moment, they were enjoying some time off in the bunker, needing to relax and not worry for a few days. “Heya, hot stuff.” Harley said softly, walking back into their shared room.

Dean smiled, looking over from his laptop. “Hey, sweetheart.” Seeing a bit of worry in her eyes, he paused the movie and got up. “What’s wrong?” His hands cupped her jaw, his eyes locked on hers.

For the first time since he’d met her, she looked vulnerable. Harley took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m _pregnant_ , Dean.” She told him quietly. 

He seemed to space out for a moment, his mind going a million miles an hour. Too many emotions were coursing through his veins, making him feel like he was going to explode. It took him realizing that she was tearing up to snap out of it. “We’re having a baby?” He asked, a small smile on his face. Oh, he was scared like he’d never been before, but hearing that made his heart soar. “We’re having a baby!” Dean’s smile grew, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

First, they told Sam, who had a similar reaction as Dean’s first. Then he grinned like an idiot, excited for his brother and Harley, who he considered family. Next, they told Cas, who was happy for them as well, knowing what this meant to Dean.

Over the course of the pregnancy, it seemed that everything hit them at once. Dean hated having to be away from Harley long, but it seemed that every time he turned around, he was walking back out the bunker door. He called whenever he could, wanting to check in, and see how she was feeling.

Harley was beginning to worry when she hadn’t heard from either Winchester in a few days. It wasn’t like them to just stop calling. She looked down at her rounded stomach and rubbed it gently. “I’m sure daddy’s fine, kiddo.” She said softly. At 7 months pregnant, she just wanted him home. She missed falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, and him telling her stories of past hunts. There was nothing that she’d give the baby up for, but she missed her thrills.

One morning, she was jerked from her sleep on the couch when the bunker door slammed shut. Getting up, she grabbed the gun from the coffee table and moved towards the war room. She was in a pair of boxers, and one of Dean’s shirts that was a bit snug at this point. Her hair was up in two little buns, keeping it off her neck.

“Babe?” She breathed, grinning. The gun was quickly set on the war room table as she pulled him into a hug, tearing up. Pulling away, she slapped his arm. “Are you _insane_?!” She tried to glare at him. “I’ve been worried sick.”

Dean nodded, giving her a sad look. “I know. I’m _sorry_. It’s been crazy.” He ran his hand through his hair.

She furrowed her brows. “Talk to me. We’ve been through it all.” Her hand was on his cheek.

“Dean? Who’s this?” Came a woman’s voice, making Harley look over towards the blonde that walked in.

Harley looked at Dean, worry written all over her face. “Dean….” Her voice held an unspoken plea for him to explain what was going on.

Moving to stand next to Harley, he put his arm gently around her waist. “Mom, this is Harley. Harley, this is my mom.”

Her head whipped over to look at her boyfriend. “Your ma?” Her eyes went wide. “Bu-ho- I’m lost.”

“It’s a long story. Come on, babe. Let’s go get you something to eat and I’ll explain it all. To both of you.” He gave her a small smile, wanting everything to be okay.

* * *

It took a bit for Harley and Mary to not be weird around each other, but they managed. The closer it got to the baby’s due date, the more Dean seemed to panic. Nothing was going to get him out of that bunker. He refused to miss the birth of their child for anything.

Mary thought it was amazing how Dean looked at Harley, especially when Harley wasn’t looking. She could tell that he was head over heels for her. Her boys were all grown up. And she was going to be a grandmother. She went with Sam on some hunts here and there, really trying to grasp everything.

Harley was just over 41 weeks when she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. In the bunker. On the war table. It was a very chaotic day, but neither of them cared. Later that night, Harley sat in their bed, against the headboard, with Dean leaning on her shoulder. He rubbed their daughter’s tiny foot gently. “We still haven’t named her.” He chuckled, smiling up at her. “She kinda needs a name, sweetheart.” Dean teased her.

Her eyes went from the sleeping face of their tiny bundle, to Dean. She smiled at him, thinking. “How about…Alice?” She suggested.

“May I ask why?” He grinned, curious.

“Alice went through the looking glass. So did we.” She shrugged. “You pick her middle name.

Dean thought for a moment. “Alice…Renee. Just because I like how it sounds together.” He chuckled.

Harley laughed. “Alice Renee Winchester. Perfect.”

* * *

Dean had a rude awakening into fatherhood. He was tired, always changing his shirts, pretty sure that his nose hair was singed off from dirty diapers, and always trying to make sure that Harley was taking care of herself, too. Not just Alice.

By the turn of the first month, they seemed to be a lot more used to things. Sam had taken to wearing earplugs to bed, as Alice’s cries echoed through the bunker some nights. Mary had moved out, but tried to stop by when she was in the area.

When Alice was 2 months old, it was the first time that Harley and Dean had been so close again. It was nothing like the fun, loud sex like before, and more just getting to hold each other. He fell asleep with her back to his chest, and his face buried in her hair, like many nights before.

Hearing Alice cry, he put his arm over his eyes. He hadn’t felt Harley in bed, so he assumed she was up. However, minutes passed, and Alice didn’t stop. Dean rushed out of bed and into Alice’s nursery, scooping her up. She was content after he rocked her for a moment, rubbing her back. “Let’s find mommy.” He said softly, holding her to his chest.

He searched the entire bunker, with no sign of Harley. His heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes watering as he called for his best friend. Cas appeared in front of him and Dean knew. “She’s gone, isn’t she?” He asked, broken.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I can’t sense her anymore.” Cas told him sadly, his blue eyes watching as Dean closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. His lips brushed his daughter’s head softly, the only connection he would ever have to Harley again. All he wanted was to drink this pain away, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t numb himself this time, because it wasn’t just him.


End file.
